In certain compressor systems, a casing is provided separate from the internal compression assembly, which is often referred to as a “bundle.” The bundle typically includes the impellers, seals, balance pistons, and/or the like, while the casing may provide various fluid flow channels. The casing may be opened to receive the bundle in any number of ways, for example, radially and axially split casings may be employed. After the bundle is secured inside the casing, a top or side of the casing can be fastened to the rest of the casing, thereby closing the casing around the compression assembly.
In some configurations, one or both of the axial ends of the compressor casing may be opened to allow insertion and/or extraction of the bundle. The bundle may be inserted into or extracted from the casing through the open end. Often, supporting the bundle in the casing while the bundle is moved into or out of the casing is a challenge, since no external vertical support over the center of gravity is typically possible when the bundle is partially disposed in the casing. Accordingly, given the weight of the bundles of large industrial compressors, maintaining a precise alignment of bundle while it is fed axially into or removed from the casing presents a challenge. Thus, the bottom or top of the bundle often may contact the inside of the casing while the bundle slides into or out of the casing. This can cause galling or other types of damage to either or both of the inside of the casing and the bundle.
What is needed then is a system and method for supporting the bundle while it is inserted into or removed from the casing such that neither the bundle nor the casing is damaged.